Primer Encuentro One Shot
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Mi vercion del primer encuentro de Bella & Edward.


Hace apenas unos meses, cuando nos fuimos a vivir a Phoenix por la boda de mi madre, no me sentía muy a gusto que digamos, me sentía como si fuera una carga para ellos dos. Phil, su nuevo esposo era jugador de ligas menores de baseball y cuando tenia que irse de Phoenix mi madre se quedaba conmigo y sabia que eso no la hacia feliz. Así que desde hace un mes y medio mas o menos había estado pensando irme a vivir una temporada a Forks, Washington, con mi padre Charlie, aunque sabia que eso no me alegraría para nada, odiaba Forks, yo misma me había prometido nunca regresar pero la felicidad de mi madre estaba en juego. Le platique a mi madre sobre mis planes de irme a Forks y reacciono tal y como yo creí que lo haría. Se pondría histérica y me diría la verdad: _Odias Forks al igual que yo_. Pero mentirle a mi madre era más fácil que con las demás personas así que ella acepto que me fuera a Forks con Charlie. Aliste todas mis cosas para irme lo más pronto posible, ya que Phil debía irse a Jacksonville en Florida. Era el momento perfecto para irme, ellos se irían el mismo día que yo, solo que mas tarde y en carro. Cuando Phil subió todas mis maletas al carro me llamo para ya irnos, me despedí de mi hermosa casa en Phoenix, y del calor ya que en Forks reinaba una densa capa de nubes grises y gotas de lluvia que caen sin piedad. Me iba de la gran ciudad a un pueblo olvidado llamado Forks, donde nada pasa. Antes de irme hable con Charlie para que me alistara todo, el acepto muy gustoso de que su única hija fuera a vivir con el un tiempo. Baje las escaleras de mi casa, dando un suspiro ahogado por cada escalón que bajaba. Mi madre me esperaba en la puerta con Phil a su lado, mire por última vez mi casa de Phoenix, suspire de nuevo y me fui caminando lentamente hacia el carro de Phil, ellos ya se habían subido cuando yo apenas abría la puerta trasera del carro de Phil. Me subí al carro y baje la ventana para que el aire me diera en la cara, quería sentir por ultima vez el calor que hasta en el aire estaba. Lo que mas me incomoda de llegar a Forks es que el baile de graduación es el mismo día en el que llegare así que Charlie y Renee se pusieron de acuerdo para comprarme un vestido y obligarme a ir al baile de primavera, acepte a regañadientes. Renee me había comprado un vestido azul, estaba hermoso pero no me gustaba para ponérmelo yo, ese tipo de ropa no me queda, también me había comprado unos zapatos de tacón de color plateado, lo que ella pensó cuando me los compro era: _Matare a Bella con estos zapatos_. Hasta podía imaginármela con la cara diabólica de color rojo y con cuernos en la cabeza. Para terminarla de amolar, Charlie le había dicho a Renee que la fiesta era de antifaces así que Renee –aprovechando sus clases de manualidades antiguas- me hizo un antifaz de color blanco con perlas de imitación en los bordes. Le había quedado hermoso pero a mi lo que mas me gusto de eso, es que si hago algo mal nadie sabrá quien soy y no me molestarían en mi estadía en ese lugar de perdición.

Renee y Phil se la pasaron hablando de cuando serian los entrenamientos de el en cuanto llegaran a Jacksonville, Renee estaba muy feliz de poder ir con el, y eso me alegraba, la felicidad de mi madre también era la mía, aunque me quedara con un paquete mas grande, ir a vivir a Forks. Cada determinado tiempo Renee volteaba a verme y me dedicaba una sonrisa entusiasta pero no hablaba conmigo. Hasta como la media hora que volteo de nuevo y esta vez quiso iniciar un tema de conversación. Y ese tema de conversación tenia que ser el estupendo baile –Nótese el sarcasmo –

–Te divertirás mucho Bella –Dijo con esas sonrisas entusiastas que solo a ella le salían a la perfección. Yo hice una mueca tratando de imaginarme, entrando a la escuela, toda oscura y llena de luces de colores alumbrando una pista de baile, que en verdad era la cancha de basketball y varios chicos estupidos mirándome como idiotas –Vamos Bella, no hagas esa cara.

No hablamos más, ese tema de conversación había llegado a su fin, Renee siguió hablando con Phil y después vi el aeropuerto de color café pálido con gris que estaba ya a unas cuantas calles de donde estábamos. El semáforo para cruzar a la derecha aun estaba en rojo cuando nos paramos. No quería que el semáforo cambiara al verde por que eso significaba menos tiempo en mi hogar, el estupido semáforo cambio para hacerme llegar a mi nuevo infierno personal, no lo digo por el baile, bueno esa era una de las razones pero la que seguía ganando era que tenia que vivir en ese lugar. Phil se estacionó lo mas cerca posible del aeropuerto haciendo que me sintiera mal, cada cosa para ahorrar tiempo hacia que me sintiera mal por que ya me iría mas pronto, no quería irme pero debía hacerlo por la felicidad de mi madre. Bajamos del carro de Phil y el llamo a unos ayudantes a que bajaran las maletas y las llevaran al avión. Mi madre me paso su brazo por el cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo baje la mirada y solo camine, no tenia ya ganas de nada. Comenzaron a llamar a lo que irían a PortAngeles que era donde estaba el aeropuerto mas cercano al pueblo, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y después vino Phil a despedirse de mi, me dio un abrazo de oso, de esos que te intoxican.

– Mucha suerte en la escuela Bella – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias Phil – Le dije tratando de imitar su sonrisa, depuse voltee a ver a mi madre y esta me abrazo de nuevo. – Estaré bien madre, nos vemos luego.

– Cuídate mucho Bella, y te diviertes en la fiesta.

– Claro.

– Me saludas a Charlie – asentí con la cabeza y tome mi mochila que traía Renee en su mano. Le di un último abrazo y me fui a la sala de espera, a esperar a que el tiempo avanzara lentamente para estar más tiempo en Phoenix.

Me senté en una de esas incomodas sillas con forro azul apagado y saque mi iPod de mi mochila para escuchar música un poco. Puse mi canción que me hacia dormir, _Claro de Luna, De Debussy. _Después vi que todos los que estaban junto a mi se levantaron de sus asientos. _Ya es hora de irme. _Di un suspiro ahogado y me levante de la silla para irme a mi transporte a la locura. Camine por el largo pasillo alumbrado por la luz del sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales del pasillo, me quede viendo como tonta el avión antes de entrar, no quería irme, quería estar un minuto mas en Phoenix, pero la aeromoza me saco de mi sueño haciéndome pasar al avión a regañadientes. Busque mi asiento y me toco enseguida de una señora de cabellos blancuzcos y de lentes antiguos. Me senté en mi asiento que por suerte era el de la ventana, así podría ver mi amada ciudad por ultima vez. Me recosté en mi asiento ya cuando íbamos subiendo más y podía ver los carros como si fueran hormigas, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

– Señorita, ya hemos llegado – Escuche la voz de alguien, abrí los ojos y era la aeromoza despertándome.

– Gracias por decirme – Dije a regañadientes tomando mi mochila y saliendo del avión para ir a recoger mis maletas.

Lo que primero me recibió fueron las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar por la pista de aterrizaje. Al bajar el pie a la pista me resbale, haciendo que me cayera y que pareciera una estupida, ya que varios me ayudaron a levantarme. Se los agradecí y seguí mi camino hasta donde recogería mis maletas, que no eran muchas, ya que no me gustaba ir de compras. Solo traía mi ropa de invierno y un poco de ropa de verano ya que en mi nuevo hogar – Si a esto se le puede llamar hogar – reinaba la lluvia y el frió. Fui al carrusel ese en el que las maletas iban dando vueltas para que vieras cual era la tuya y te las llevaras, ya se había formado fila por lo que cuando vi una de las mías solo la alcance a tocar. Ya cuando toda la gente se fue tuve la oportunidad de tomarlas y esperar a que el _sheriff _llegara por mí. Salí del aeropuerto con mis tres maletas y mi mochila colgada al hombro. Y que de pronto veo una patrulla con las sirenas encendidas que se dirigía a mí. _Hay Charlie, debiste escoger el mejor día para prender esas cosas. _Hice una mueca y Charlie se estacionó enfrente de mí. Se bajo de la patrulla y me dio un abrazo torpe.

– Bienvenida – Dijo tomando una maleta, abrió la cajuela de la patrulla y con sus pocas fuerzas la subió al carro.

– Gracias – Dije sin muchos ánimos.

Cuando Charlie termino de subir mis tres maletas a la cajuela, nos subimos a la patrulla y yo me quede viendo la lluvia como si fuera algo que no haya visto nunca. De vez en cuando Charlie me miraba, lo que me gustaba de Charlie era que no tenia que hablar mucho con el, como lo hacia con Renee, el me daba mi privacidad y se lo agradecía, fue una de las cosas que saque de el. Llegamos a Forks y varias personas se me quedaban viendo por ir en la patrulla con Charlie, a muy pocos los recordaba de cuando vivía aquí.

– Renee me dijo que estabas ahorrando para un carro – Dijo el, rompiendo el silencio.

– Si, así es.

Llegamos a la casa, era tal y como la recordaba, en el estacionamiento estaba una pick-up del año de los dinosaurios, una _Chevrolet_ de color rojo gastado, ya parecía que era naranja.

– Es tu regalo de bienvenida.

– Muchas gracias papá, es perfecta – Solo la necesitaría para ir a la escuela, ya que no salía mucho. Me gustaba estar mas en mi casa haciendo tarea, limpiando o leyendo a salir con amigos y esas cosas, no era muy amiguera que digamos.

– Tu ve a cambiarte, ya casi es hora de la fiesta – Su voz se parecía a la mía cuando le acordaba a mi madre sobre cosas que a ella le gustaban, hice una mueca y Charlie sonrío – Hazlo por Renee.

– De acuerdo – Dije a regañadientes, tomando las llaves de la casa de Charlie – Déjame sacar el vestido de la maleta – Por desgracia era la maleta que estaba hasta arriba, así que la abrí y saque el vestido, ocultando de Charlie los zapatos para que no me obligara a ponérmelos. Tome mi mochila y salí disparada a la casa antes de que Charlie encontrara los zapatos, abrí la puerta con las manos temblorosas y al entrar subí las escaleras corriendo, aunque en algunos escalones me tropecé. Entre al baño, abrí la regadera y me metí a bañar lo mas pronto posible para que no llegara Charlie con los zapatos. Me quede mas tiempo en el agua caliente, para relajarme un poco, pero… _¿Cómo podría relajarme si me espera una fiesta?_

Salí del baño y me cambie rápido para que el calor del agua se quedara en mi cuerpo un poco mas, como odiaba ponerme vestidos y más cuando mi madre los escogía, este que compro, tenia descubierta la espalda, cuando me vi en el espejo me quede con cara de _wtf. _Me puse mis _Converse _de color negro y después antes de salir del baño me puse la chamarra café que traía puesta en el avión, me maquille un poco, solo para ocultar mis ojeras que estaban marcadas, ya que no había dormido mucho. Cuando entre a mi recamara, mis maletas ya estaban ahí, saque de mi maleta el suéter que había comprado a escondidas para que Renee no me contradijera diciéndome que debía lucir el vestido. Me mire en el espejo y me comencé a peinar mi cabello y a secarlo con la pistola. Al terminar solo me cepille un poco mas y baje las escaleras, Charlie estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche, como si estuviera bebiendo alcohol.

– Que linda te ves Bella – Dijo limpiándose los bigotes de leche que tenia – Creo que te falto ponerte algo – _Dios no, encontró los zapatos. _Charlie saco una caja e hice una mueca – El antifaz Bella.

– Es cierto – Dije aliviada, de que no haya visto los zapatos. Camine hasta donde estaba Charlie y tome la caja. Saque el antifaz y me lo puse. – Bueno, debo irme – Dije con alegría fingida – Estrenare mi carro.

– Espero que hagas amigos Bella – Asentí con la cabeza y el me dio las llaves de la pick-up. Salí de la casa caminando felizmente con mis _Converse _en vez de esos feos zapatos asesinos.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta, me subí y encendí la camioneta. El rugido de la camioneta hizo que soltara un pequeño grito. Ya cuando me acostumbre, cambie la palanca de velocidad para ya irme a la cosa esa. Ya era de noche, llegar a la escuela era fácil, solo debía irme todo derecho hasta ver el edificio. Al fin llegue a la cosa esa, apague la camioneta y di un suspiro ahogado, ya varios estudiantes habían llegado, algunos llevaban antifaces graciosos, un tipo llevaba uno de pingüino y otro de pollo. Pero solo uno llamo mi atención completamente, un chico con la mirada sin expresión, de cabello cobrizo iluminado levemente por un farol de un carro, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color. El antifaz que el traía era diferente al de los de mas, se podría decir que es el que mas clase y mas autenticidad tenia. Me baje de la camioneta, metiendo las llaves en la bolsa de mi suéter y caminando hacia la cosa esa, hacia el gran salón donde seria la fiesta – Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, seria en la cancha de Basketball – Pase por donde estaba el chico, estaba recargado en un Volvo plateado. Lo mire con curiosidad y el hizo lo mismo. Sus labios rojos hicieron que me le quedara viendo como si fuera una retrasada mental, volví a la realidad cuando el se fue caminando – Al parecer enojado – de su carro, quería seguirlo pero eso ya seria un poco acosador. Camine hasta donde seria la fiesta – La cancha – Entre y varios se me quedaron viendo, pero varios solo me miraban el vestido y después los tenis. _¿Qué nunca habían visto a alguien ponerse tenis con vestido? _Camine con la cabeza agachada hacia un lugar donde habían puesto un kiosco, con muchas luces, tratando de hacer un lugar para los que tuvieran novios, bueno eso me dieron a entender con la decoración. Me senté en una banca esperando a que pasara más rápido el tiempo, mire mis bolsillos del suéter y no encontré mi iPod. _Carajo, se me olvido en casa. _Fulmine algo con la mirada y después sentí una presencia enseguida de mí, voltee y me asuste. El chico que había visto recargado en un volvo estaba sentado enseguida de mí.

– Hola – Me dijo educadamente y con una voz, tan aterciopelada y hermosa que me hizo olvidar respirar.

– Hola – Conteste yo, desviando mi mirada para no perderme de nuevo en su rostro.

– Perdona por no haberme presentado cuando te vi, me llamo Edward Cullen. Se nota que eres nueva.

– ¿Soy tan obvia? – Le pregunte, el asintió con una dulce sonrisa – Bueno me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella.

– Eres diferente a las demás – Dijo con la mirada perdida en algo, yo también la tenia perdida en la bella decoración. – Es algo que me gusta de ti.

– Ni siquiera me conoces – Solté una pequeña risa y el también – Pero se podría decir que soy diferente. Todos los somos ¿no?

– Algunos mas que otros, yo soy un claro ejemplo – Después de que dijo eso, el silencio reino entre nosotros. De pronto escuche la canción con la que me quedaba dormida – Al fin pasan una buena canción.

– ¿Te gusta _Debussy? _– El asintió con la cabeza y sonreí, al parecer el y yo seremos grandes amigos. Se levanto de la banca, baje la mirada y vi su pálida mano tomando la mía. Me llamo para que fuera a bailar con el pero yo solo hice una mueca – No se bailar.

– No importa – Me levante inconscientemente dejándome llevar por su voz, no sabia que era más hermoso, la melodía o Edward. Me llevo hasta el kiosco y al subir las escaleras me tropecé con algunas. Comenzó a moverme el, por que la verdad no me sentía muy bien, era como si estar con el hiciera que me entorpeciera mas de lo que era – ¿No que no sabias bailar? – Dijo burlándose de mi, lo fulmine con la mirada y me dieron ganas de saber que había mas allá del antifaz. Llevé mi mano hasta el antifaz y al momento de querer quitarlo el me tomo la mano, dejando en ella un calido beso frió como el hielo – Se supone que nuestros verdaderos rostros debemos esconderlos, espera hasta mañana – ¿Esperar? No quería esperar a ver su rostro, con solo escuchar su voz aterciopelada y ver sus ojos dorados hicieron que me enamorara de el. No me di cuenta que dejamos de bailar, hasta que al fin sentí que podía mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta.

– ¿No quieres saber como soy? – Le pregunte.

– Me gustaría saber, pero… esa era la finalidad de que la fiesta fuera así.

– Que fiesta tan odiosa – Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lugar, sentí una mano fría tomarme el rostro y otra por la cintura.

– Ni tanto – Dijo en susurros poco audibles para mi – Bueno, a mi me esta gustando mucho la fiesta. – Paso el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte que de costumbre. Puso sus dos manos frías como el mármol en mi cintura y me acerco a el, mas bien me aferro a el dándome un apasionado beso helado. Aunque su piel era fría a mi me llenaba de un calor extraño – Te amo Bella.

– Edward… – Fue lo único que pude decirle, me había quedado sumida en sus brazos fríos que me aferraban a el con fuerza.

– Siento como si una fuerza extraña me aferrara a ti.

– Lo mismo digo.

– Pero debo irme – Dijo separándose delicadamente de mi, lo mire fijamente a los ojos y el aguanto la respiración un buen tiempo.

– No te vallas.

– Prometo verte mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ya se como te encontrare mas rápido – Lo mire extrañada y el se quito un anillo de plata con una _"M" _No sabia que tenia que ver esa letra con su nombre – No te lo quites, así mañana solo tendré que buscar a una chica con mi anillo.

– Nos vemos mañana – Dije con una sonrisa, el me la devolvió y se fue de mi lado. Cuando el se fue, no sentí la necesidad de quedarme en la escuela, así que camine rápidamente hasta mi pick-up, saque las llaves de mi suéter y me fui de nuevo a mi casa.

Llegue y Charlie ya estaba dormido, las luces estaban apagadas, subí las escaleras y entre a mi recamara. Me puse a acomodar mi ropa en los cajones, a donde iban mis manos iban mis ojos, miraba el anillo de Edward y cada vez que lo veía me preguntaba como seria su rostro. Al terminar quede exhausta, por lo que me metí a bañar de nuevo para no tener que levantarme en la mañana a bañarme y perder tiempo. Quería llegar a la escuela para ver la cara de Edward por primera vez. Cuando salí de bañarme me puse mi vieja pijama y me fui a dormir rápidamente, esperando en mis sueños escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

Al despertar, rápidamente me puse lo primero que encontré de ropa, que término siendo una blusa café con rayas de color azul marino y de cuello en v. Unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y mis tenis negros que llevaba ayer. No tuve la necesidad de desayunar, lo que quería era ver ya el rostro de Edward. Baje las escaleras corriendo como loca, tome las llaves de mi camioneta, me subí y sin importarme el rugido de mi camioneta salí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la escuela.

Al llegar tampoco me importo la lluvia, pero cuando vi el Volvo plateado en el que el estaba recargado ayer por la noche, mi corazón se detuvo. El no estaba ahí, pero me baje de la camioneta y camine hacia mi primera clase que era Biología, mire en mi mapa de la escuela donde era, y después busque con la mirada a Edward, pero no habían señales de el. Al fin encontré el salón, pero sabía que debía esperar más para poder conocer a Edward, bueno solo verle la cara. Entre al salón y unos ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos, después esos ojos buscaron algo con la mirada.

– Ya era hora de que llegara, señorita… – El profesor busco mi nombre – Swan, bienvenida a clase de Biología, y pude sentarse ahí – Dijo señalando donde estaba el chico de los hermosos ojos dorados y la cara como si el mas famoso escultor del mundo lo hubiera hecho. Era hasta más hermoso que el actor del que mi mama me decía que era muy guapo. Incluso era más hermoso que las esculturas de Miguel Ángel. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y me senté en la incomoda banca. Puse mi mano donde tenía el anillo en la mesa, de pronto una mano fría tomo la mía. Mire al profesor que estaba explicando algo de espaldas y después voltee a mi derecha, el tomo mi mano y se la llevo a los labios dándole un beso.

– Hola Bella – Sin duda alguna el era Edward, era mas hermoso de cómo lo imagine en mis sueños, era perfecto. El ser mas hermoso del mundo estaba sentado junto a mi y mejor a un, estaba enamorado de mi, el mismo me lo dijo cuando me beso en la fiesta – Siempre estaré junto a ti.


End file.
